<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dust to Dust (Chanlix) by snastr0</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28554585">Dust to Dust (Chanlix)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/snastr0/pseuds/snastr0'>snastr0</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chan is sad, Character Death, Felix is a literal angel, Guardian Angels, I don’t know how to tag help, M/M, Memory Loss, Old Friends, Other, So is Felix, i started to write this to spite my substitute teacher, not my idea hahah I’m not smart enough to think of this, she was so stupid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:27:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28554585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/snastr0/pseuds/snastr0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He was practically screaming at this point “Felix is gone. There is no changing that!”</p><p>“Chan...”</p><p>Tears streamed down his face, he was surprised he still had tears left “I-I want to see him again, A-and I don’t care if I have to die to do it!”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Lee Felix, chanlix - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TW:<br/>If the !major character death! didn’t warn you I am. </p><p>This fic deals with very very serious issues, like eating disorders, cutting and suicide!</p><p>Please be safe loves and read at your own caution 🥺</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This was it.<br/>
Chan couldn’t stand it anymore.</p><p>He stood on the rooftop of his old school, their old school. It was funny how he was back here. But where else could he choose to leave this wretched place. He held onto the rails that prevented normal people from falling. But that was the thing he wanted to fall. He wished for it so badly…</p><p>and yet the sky looked so beautiful all the way up here, the thin wisps of clouds shrouding the setting sun, painting the sky with brilliant oranges and pinks.</p><p>It almost stopped him.</p><p>“Felix should be here to see this.” Chan thought as he held on for a bit longer. The tears he had been holding in for so long finally broke through.</p><p>“He should be here to see all of this! Every little thing!” He screamed at the sky as if the stars were listening</p><p>“H-he should be here t-to see me” Chan sobbed on the ledge of the rooftop, looking down to see the street far below. He looked back up and smiled at the new moon over the mountains.</p><p>“I’m coming lixie, I’ll see you again*<br/>
And with that promise Chan jumped.</p><p>———-</p><p>“No!”<br/>
“No no no! oh my gosh I’m going to get killed!... FOR THE SECOND TIME!”</p><p>The new angel paced on the street next to the lifeless body he was assigned to. The young man with pearly wings leaned down next to Chan’s body.</p><p>“What am I going to do!” He seethed through his<br/>
teeth. “My first assignment and I already lost him” </p><p>the angel patted the side of chans face, in a vain attempt to make him come back.</p><p>Sighing, the boy sat on his hands until he felt something in his back pocket. He pulled it out and smiled to himself, as the only other person around was the body right next to him.</p><p>“Perfect~”</p><p>The angel took Chan’s jaw in his hand and stopped for a second. He was beautiful, his eyelashes resting against his closed eyes and parted slightly pink lips. He almost wanted to kiss him. But the young angel shook his head. ‘No, that's a horrible idea’</p><p>With that thought he tipped the small bottle against the deceased lips and poured. Watching the gold liquid cascade down, giving the dead boy life.</p><p>—-</p><p>Chan spluttered awake on the pavement confused and alone.</p><p>“What the f-“ </p><p>“Oh my goodness! Are you okay?” A smaller boy cut chan off from cursing. The blond boy ran over to him. </p><p>The stranger cupped Chan’s face and swung his leg over Chan’s waist. He was basically straddling him, he figured it was to try and see if he was hurt but Chan couldn’t help but blush at how close the kind stranger was. And it didn’t help that the boy had freckles that look like the stars and eyes that seem to hold the universe in them. </p><p>They made eye contact and the stranger smiled sweetly “I’m glad your not hurt a fall from that height should have killed you!”</p><p>Chan grumbled and looked away “that was the point” </p><p>The boy didn’t seem to hear him and just continued smiling. “I know heaven seems nice but trust me it’s not all that it seems”</p><p>“W-what? how do you-“ </p><p>The freckled boy stood up and waved chan off, holding out his hand “do you need a place to go?”</p><p>Chan looked at the hand stretched out to him<br/>
“U-uhm no… not really” </p><p>“Perfect! You can stay with me!” The boy was practically bouncing with excitement.</p><p>Chan took his hand and was pulled up by the surprisingly strong small stranger, and brushed himself  off. Cold from the pavement. “By the way, what’s your name? You look kinda familiar”</p><p>The freckled stranger laughed softly and Chan swore he heard bells twinkle and he couldn’t help but smile at his intoxicating laugh.</p><p>“Do I? Well you don’t look familiar at all sorry~” the boy holds out his hand to Chan “I’m Felix”</p><p>As Chan heard his name the world started swimming. Felix?!<br/>
He started to black out, he could only hear the far away frantic noises of Felix. The last thing chan felt was falling into strong arms and what felt like the wind through his hair. </p><p>‘Felix…’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't like this chapter as much hahaha whoooooo<br/>But everyone can thank Kevie for reminding me to finish this and update uwu</p><p>!THE PREVIOUS WARNINGS STILL APPLY LOVES!<br/>That's all you may read now ywy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Chan! Chan come quickly!~” Felix yelled back, he was running down the hallway of their middle school. Chan started to run. And run and run. But he could never catch up to Felix. </p><p>Hallway got longer and longer it stretched out and the darkness swallowed him whole.</p><p>“N-no! No not again-“ left chan's throat. He yelled in frustration and stopped running, collapsing to his knees. </p><p>“No no no no n-no- I- I can’t do it anymore”</p><p>Chan scrunched up the material of his pants in his hands and looked at his exposed arms.<br/>
“It’s not enough anymore… I even have the same scars you had. Please” </p><p>Chan was somehow out of breath, he looked up and saw the young Felix again. Just how he remembered. Just how he was when he left. </p><p>Felix said nothing and stretched out his hand. Chan eagerly took it and stood up, showing Felix the plethora of scars on his forearms. </p><p>Still saying nothing Felix ran his hand over the new and old cuts, and looked at chan.. </p><p>“Do not follow me. Please.”</p><p>————</p><p>“Hello? Hellooooooo~ wake up!”</p><p> Chan has been sleeping for a while and Felix was starting to get worried, the boy tossed and turned and even called out Felix’s name several times. It wasn’t until he started crying that Felix decided to wake him.</p><p>He tried everything, poking, pinching, slapping even the old hand in warm water trick but nothing worked.<br/>
Felix decided to just sit and wait for Chan to wake up.<br/>
‘Why did he collapse when I said my name?- that’s such an odd thing to do’</p><p>Suddenly there was a stirring from the couch where chan laid. Chan bolted up with a loud “N-No!” </p><p>“Wow you must really like that word huh?~ you’ve been saying it while you were sleeping over and over again” he held out his hand to Chan offering to help him up.</p><p>Chan looked at the freckled boy who said his name was Felix, but Chan didn’t believe it. Felix was gone- he saw it happen. Chan shrugged away from Felix’s outstretched hand, not wanting to touch the person who reminded him too much of his old friend.</p><p>Felix took back his hand slowly at chans silent refusal. “Uhm w-well… I can make you some food if you wanted” </p><p>Chan shook his head “no I want to eat after you tell me who you are” he looked up at Felix. </p><p>Felix nodded and sighed softly, sitting down next to chan “well what do you want to know?”<br/>
Chan shrugged and looked at Felix. “Just- who are you? A-and why-“ Chan stopped and fought back a small sob “why do you have to look so much like him” </p><p>Felix looked at the sad older, looking at him softly. Felix takes chans hand in his carefully. “You lost someone didn’t you? Someone close to you?”<br/>
Chan just nodded. “He died a couple years back”<br/>
Felix scowled and thought to himself<br/>
‘Why do people leave us? I don’t remember how I died but I hope I didn’t leave anyone like this’</p><p>Chan suddenly sat up and looked at Felix, admiring his kind completion. “Sorry we got off track who are you?”<br/>
“Oh right” the freckled boy smiled a bit “well my name is Felix.. and I don’t think you’ll believe this but I’m your guardian angel”</p><p>A couple seconds went by of Chan staring at Felix “my what now?” Felix chuckled softly and nodded “your guardian angel!”</p><p>“No no no” Chan shakes his head and stands up “that doesn’t exist” Felix looks at chan a bit “but it is true, what do you think happens when we die?”</p><p>Chan was at a loss for words “well I don’t know!- I guess I thought… Nevermind its nothing..” he looked down and his feet “i guess I thought that we became stars”<br/>
Felix started to giggle softly, covering his mouth trying not to sound rude </p><p>“I know it’s stupid you don’t have to laugh at me-“ Felix shook his head and smiled. “Wait no it’s not like that I just think that’s cute” he popped up and stood close to chan. “I’m sure whoever you lost, is up there doing important things” he smiles in an attempt to cheer chan up.</p><p>Chan smiles sadly and hugs Felix tightly “t-thank you”<br/>
“O-oh! Your welcome” Felix hugs chan back tightly, wanting to stay with him.</p><p>Chan looked into Felix’s eyes, it’s amazing how much He looked like his old friend. But at the same time he looks different, his angel, or whatever he was. With bright eyes willing to help him. He’s never seen that before, not in his friend’s eyes.</p><p>“Come on let's eat I bet you're starving” Felix said softly as he peeled himself from Chan's grasp. “I don't know what you like so I made some rice and put out some dried seaweed to go with it” he walked and motioned at the food on the table “it's not much but I hope you'll like it” </p><p>Chan beamed at the simple meal and sat down. “thank you so much Felix” he looked at the other with sincere eyes. “I love it” </p><p>Felix smiled and nodded in thanks as he dished up the food for him and Chan. Both of them sat at the table and ate happily. Chan couldn't remember the last time food tasted so good. </p><p>‘thank you Felix’..</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Again Thank you for reading lovelys!<br/>Stay safe and have a good day/night mwah mwah<br/>------------<br/>Insta/twt: snastr0<br/>The insta account I'll actually respond on (whoops sorry): leefelixie_</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please tell me what you think!<br/>This idea was given to me by @hwan_ghyunjin on Instagram uwu </p><p>Socials:<br/>————-<br/>@snastr0 - Twitter and Instagram<br/>@leefelixie_ -instagram </p><p>Have a great day/night!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>